Abby in New Orleans
by NicoRobin57
Summary: The team of NCIS New Orleans asks Abby to help them with a case. She flies over without telling Gibbs where she is going and when he finds out he is not happy about it. Gibbs/Abby, Father/Daughter relationship
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nervously I looked through my magazine. Was it always that long? Why couldn't I be already there? I really couldn't wait. The man beside me gave me a disgusted look.

»What? «, I asked him, but he just shook his head and looked out of the window.

Sometimes people are really acting strange. With a sigh I checked my mobile phone. It was already 2 pm, so we had to arrive soon. But that wasn't the reason why I checked my mobile phone. I wanted to see if there was a message or a missed call from him, although I knew it wasn't possible. On a plane you couldn't get a call. I was nervous and this time it had nothing to do with my anticipation. This time it was my bad conscience. I was sure that he heard the news by now and I was pretty sure that he was furious. But if I had told him he never had allowed me to fly. The problem was that I hated it when he was angry, especially when he was angry with me, although that didn't happen often. Suddenly I heard a voice over the speakers.

»Ladies and gentleman. We have started our descent and will be landing shortly. Please return to your seat. «

I sighed content, put my mobile phone and my magazine back in my pocket and put my belt on. I should stop thinking about it. In a few minutes all was over and I would be there. I can handle with him when I was back.

After I got my luggage I walked in the airport and started to search, but there were too many people. The airport was big and many people walked around, while she was lost.

»It's impossible to find anyone in this crowd. «, I murmured, »How am I supposed to find him? «

Then a voice behind me appeared, which scared me to death.

»Didn't I tell you that I have to steal you and bring you home, kid? «

Slowly I turned around and smiled at the old man behind me.

»Yes you did, Pride. «


	2. Chapter 1

Abigail Sciuto, who is called from her friends just Abby or Abbs, dropped her luggage to the floor and hugged the man in front of her. His name was Dwayne Cassius Pride and he was a NCIS special agent. Abby worked for the NCIS, too, but while she worked in Washington as a forensic scientist, Pride worked in New Orleans with a small group of people. But this time Pride needed help with a case, so she agreed to come over to New Orleans to help him.

»Hi Pride. «

»Hey kid. How was the flight? «

»Very long. I'm glad that I'm finally here. «

Pride smiled and then he took her luggage.

»Well then shall we leave this place and go to my office? «

»I thought you never asked. «

Pride offers his arm to her and she gladly accepted.

»So how are the people you work with? Are they nice? Do you think they will like me? How looks your office? Is it like ours? And… «

»Whoa kid. Calm down. You will see everything when we are there. «

»But I want to know everything now. «

»Well I can tell you that my people are really nice and that you will like them. But for the rest? You will have to wait. Why don't you just enjoy it to be back in New Orleans? I think you weren't here since a while, aren't you? «

»No I wasn't. The problem is that I don't make that much holidays and I don't have that much free time to come here. «

»Well then enjoy it. The work will come faster as you believe it. «

They arrived at the office and Pride smiled when he saw how Abby walked around and looked at everything. Well almost everything, because she was so intrigued with the technique that she really overlooked his agents, who were standing at the door. The special agents Christopher Lasalle and Meredith Brody walked over to Pride.

»I guess that is her? «, Brody asked him, while they all watched Abby on her tour.

»Yep. Abigail Sciuto. «

»She is a goth. «, Chris said.

»Yes. Do you have a problem with that? «

»No. I saw stranger people in New Orleans than her. I'm just curious how she got the job at the NCIS. «

»Why don't you ask her? «

»Maybe later. «

Pride laughed and then he walked to his desk. His two agents followed him.

»Kid? I want to introduce my people to you. This is Christopher Lasalle and our new member Meredith Brody. «

Abby turned around and smiled.

»Hi. I'm Abby. Nice to meet you. «

They both greeted her back.

»Your office is cool. I like the big flat screen. But it is not as big as ours. «

»Well we don't have that much people as you have. «, Pride laughed, »But if you want we can call Gibbs on that big flat screen, so you can tell him that you landed safe. «

His smile faded as he saw that Abby was actually thinking about calling her boss. Normally she was thrilled.

»What's wrong? Don't you want to call him? «

»I want to call him, but I don't think that now is the right time. «

»Why? «

»Well my flight went off early and he is already at work, but I don't think that he is in a good mood. It is maybe a few hours since the director told him that I'm here with you. In New Orleans. «

»Wait. Do you want to tell me that Gibbs doesn't know about your flight here? You haven't told him? «

»No I haven't told him. The director and I agreed that it would be better to tell him, when I'm already on the flight. «

»Are you crazy? Don't you know how angry he will get if he finds out? «

»I know that. But he will forgive me. He always does. «

»Yeah he will forgive YOU, but not ME. He will kill me because I didn't ask him. «

»I don't think that he will kill you. «

»Kid! You are his treasure. His little girl. No one takes you away from him without asking. «

»Now you are overreacting. «

»No I don't. «

»I am still a person. A person, who can do what she wants and who can make her own decisions. «

»Maybe about small things, like buying new clothes or shoes, but a big decision like flying to New Orleans without telling? I don't think that he likes that. «

»But he trusts you. He knows that I'm safe with you. «

»That doesn't mean that he won't kill me if he finds out. «

»The director will calm him down. Why don't we start to work and call him later? Then he has time to calm down and it will be easier to talk to him. «

Pride sat down in his chair and shook his head doubtfully.

»I don't think that it will be that easy, kid. But let's start with the work. Now we can't do anything against it. Do you want to see the lab? «

Her eyes started to glow at his words.

»Oh yes please. Please let me see it. «

»But I have to warn you. It's not nearly as big as yours. «

»I don't care. Just show me. «

»Ok. As you wish. «

After the visit of the lab, which was really nothing in compare with Abbys lab in Washington, Pride got a call from Chris.

»Hey king. We've got an anonymous hint. The person gave us his photo and the name of the club he always went to. His name is Liam Masquerp. Do you want to go to the club or shall Brody and I go? «

Pride looked at Abby, who were sitting on a chair and enjoyed the familiar surrounding.

»Hey kid. Do you want to go out? «

»Didn't you say we have to work? And besides, it's just afternoon. «

»It is work. We've got a hint on a suspect. He is practically living in a club. «

»You would take me with you? «

»Sure. Why not? «

»Gibbs never takes me with him. «

»Well he is not here, isn't he? «

»No he isn't. «, she said and smiled happy.

»We take this, Chris. Do you send us the photo and the name of the club? «

»I'll send it to Abbys mobile phone. «

»Thanks. «

Abby ran to him and gave him a bone crush hug.

»Thank you, thank you, thank you. «

»But this will be our little secret, do you hear? Gibbs will never find out about this. «

»Of course not. I swear it. «

»Ok, special agent Sciuto. Then let's see how good you are outside the lab. «

Half an hour later they arrived at the club. Although it was just afternoon a lot of people were already at the club. Pride and Abby sat at the bar and watched the people.

»Do you see him? «, Abby asked.

»No. Either he isn't here by now or he is in a room where no one else can go. «

»If he is in that room how can we catch him? «

»That is a good question, Abby. I'm working on it. «

»Ok. While you are thinking I will go to the toilette. «

»Yeah. Call me if you see him. «

»Sure. Keep looking. «

When Abby returned from the toilette, she froze. A few steps away she saw Liam Masquerp with his two bodyguards, who were walking towards the exit. Quickly she made her way back to Pride, who was still sitting at the bar.

»I found Liam. He goes outside with his bodyguards. I will follow him. «, she explained quickly before she walked away.

»What?! Abby wait for me! «

But she couldn't hear him. Pride threw the money for their water on the bar, took his jacket and ran outside, which was harder than he thought, because always he had to stop because someone was in his way. He sighed when he managed it to the exit.

»Abby? «

But the street was empty. Alarmed he looked around and ran to the corners, but the forensic scientist was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains a little spanking of an adult.**

»Pick up! Pick up that damn phone! Damn it! «

Angry Pride put his mobile phone away. He couldn't believe that he lost Abby. If Gibbs would ever find out that he lost his little girl, he would kill him.

Half an hour later he arrived at the office. Again he pulled his mobile phone out and went through his contacts until he found Abbys number.

»Chris! I need you to trace a phone for me! The number is 0202-914… «

He looked up and stopped as he saw who was standing in the middle of the room. Quickly he let his mobile phone disappear.

»Gibbs! My brother what are you doing here? «, he asked smiling.

But Gibbs wasn't smiling. Furious he walked over to Pride.

»You lost Abby?! How could you lose her?! «

»Abby? I don't know what you mean. Abby is in Washington. «

»Pride! I know she came here to help you and now you are standing here without her and ask agent Laselle to trace her phone! «

»Why do you think that I want to trace her phone? I wasn't even finish with the number. «

That was the point when Gibbs snapped. He grasped Prides shirt and slammed him against the wall.

»Is that a joke for you?! Don't you think I know her phone number?! «

»I'm sorry. I don't think that this is a joke. Please calm down. «

»Where is she? «

»I don't know. We were in a bar and after a while she went to the toilette. When she came back she told me that she saw our new suspect and she followed him outside. I tried to follow her, but the guests slowed me down. When I got outside Abby and our suspect were gone. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find her. I'm sorry, Gibbs. «

Gibbs sighed and let Pride go.

»Why was she at the bar when you follow a suspect? «

»That was my fault, too. I asked her if she would want to come with me. «

»Why? She is a forensic scientist and not an agent. She has to stay in her lab. «

»I just thought she would like it and I wanted that she enjoys her stay in New Orleans. «

»Pride! I can't believe that you are that stupid! Find her! And this suspect does anything to her, I will personally kill you! «

»Chris! Trace her phone. We will find her Gibbs. I promise. «

Gibbs didn't say anything and just walked to the second door. He needed some fresh air. Pride watched him for a second and then he turned to his agents.

»Chris. Tell me you found her. «

»Almost king. Give me a few more seconds. «

»Chris! I need to find her! «

»I know. I work as fast as I can. «

»Pride! Pride! Pride! «

Immediately everyone turned around to the front door and saw how an excited Abby stormed inside the office.

»You will not believe where I was. I followed Liam and his bodyguards. That was so cool. I felt like a real agent and… «

»Abby! What were you thinking? «

»I know I shouldn't have gone after him without you, but you weren't coming and we were losing him. «

Suddenly Gibbs appeared behind her and within a second he bent her over and landed five hard smacks on her butt.

»Ow! Gibbs! Ow! Stop that! Please! «

She started to cry, while he finished his smacks. The other agents were too shocked to do anything. Gibbs allowed Abby to straighten herself, but he was still angry.

»What was that for? «, she asked with tears in her eyes and rubbed her butt.

»That was for running away from Pride and trying to investigate on your own. «

»I wasn't running from him! He wasn't coming! If I had waited for him then we had lost the suspect! «

»YOU ARE NOT AN AGENT, ABBY! «, Gibbs yelled.

Quickly Abby made a few steps back. Gibbs never yelled at her and she had to admit that she was afraid of him. New tears built in her eyes.

»I… I just… wanted to help. «

»You wanted to help by disappearing?! «

»No, of course not. «

»This suspect could have seen you and then he could have kidnapped you. You don't have a chance when it comes to fighting. «

»I know that. That is why I followed him in distance. «

»Abby! «

He took a step forward and Abby made another back. This was the time when Pride started to talk.

»Why don't we try to calm down. Yes, she made a mistake, but she is safe and she is here. My suspect on the other hand is not here and I have to find him. «

Gibbs took deep breathes, before he started to talk again.

»Tell me about that case. «

»Chris. «, Pride said to his agent.

Abby was still rubbing her butt. She couldn't believe that Gibbs really spanked her. He never did that.

»You sit down. «, Gibbs said and gave Abby an angry look.

»Thanks, but I would prefer to stand. «

Sadly that was the wrong answer. Gibbs grasped her arm and pulled her towards one chair.

»Ow! Gibbs that hurts! «

But he wasn't listening. He sat her on the chair and put his hand on her shoulder to make sure that she would stay. Abby on the other hand tried to get rid of his hand.

»Let me go! That hurts! «

»If you are not quiet than I will spank you again and this time it will not be my hand. «

Immediately Abby stopped and sat there quietly, while Chris explained Gibbs their case. But she couldn't stop the tears, which were falling again.

»And who is that Liam? «, Gibbs asked.

»He owns a big ship company. We've got an anonymous hint that he could be our murderer. And he said that Liam would always be in his favorite bar "The crocodiles of the Mississippi". «

»And where does he live? «

»That we don't know. We wanted to catch him at the bar. «, Pride said, »I guess we have to go back and have to hope that he will appear again. «

»I know where he lives. «, Abby whispered.

All agents turned around to her.

»You know? How? «, Pride asked excited.

»I followed him, remember? He and his bodyguards went to a house and I could read his name on the mail box. «

»That is fantastic. What's the address? «

»I don't know that. «

»What? But you just said… «, Brody began, but Abby cut her off.

»I followed him, but I forget to look for the address. I was that excited that I found his home that I didn't think about it. «

»So you know his house but there is no way that we can get to him. «, Brody said and shook her head, »So technically we have nothing. «

»There is a way. «, Abby whispered and looked at the ground, »I can guide you to the house. «

»No! «

Gibbs' grip got hard again.

»You are not going outside again! You can work in the lab, but nowhere else! «

»Gibbs. She is the only one, who can bring us to him. «

»Pride… «

»I know that you want to keep her safe. I'm fine with that. So what do you think about a deal? Abby shows us where Liam lives, but you come with us and stay the whole time with her. She will never leave your side and neither she nor you will come inside the house. After that she will never come on a trip with me again. I promise it. «

Gibbs looked at Abby and then at Pride. It wasn't an easy decision. He wanted to help Pride and his team with their case, but he also wanted to protect his little girl. He hated it when she was in danger. On the other hand Pride was right that when he would stay with her the whole time, she would be safe because he wouldn't let her out of his eyes. He could feel that everyone watched him carefully and waited for his answer. Finally he sighed and relaxed a little bit.

»Fine. She helps you, but she will stay with me. «

**Little note: The phone number of Abby and the name of the bar are not real. I just wanted to make it realistic.**


	4. Chapter 3

While Pride and his team got ready, Gibbs took Abby to the second door. This time she didn't protest, because she knew that it would only get worse.

»Why didn't you told me? «, Gibbs asked.

»Didn't tell you what? «

»That Pride asked you for help. Why it was Vance, who had to tell me? «

»I wanted to tell you… «

»But? «

»But I knew that you wouldn't let me and I really wanted to help. «

»Abby. I'm just worried about your safety. «

»I know that, Gibbs. «

He sighed and walked a few steps away from her.

»Will you send me back? «

»What? «

»Will you send me back when they found Liam? «

»No Abby. I will not send you back. «

»Really? «

»Yes. We will help them and then we will fly back. «

»So you will help, too? «

»Sure I will help. I have to keep an eye on you. «

Abby looked down again.

»I'm sorry that I brought myself in danger. «

Gibbs walked over to her and gave her a soft smack on her butt.

»What do I think of apologizes? «

She looked up and a small smile appeared in her face.

»It's a sign of weakness. «

»Good. «

»Can I hug you? «

»Didn't I tell you once that you never have to ask? «

With that words Abby threw her arms around him. Gibbs smiled and pulled her closer against him. Suddenly Abby started to cry again, but this time not because Gibbs smacked her or because he was angry with her. This time she cried, because Gibbs still loved her although she lied to him.

»Shhh. It's alright, Abby. Please stop crying. «

It took her a few minutes to calm down, while he held her, stroked over her hairs and kissed her on her forehead.

»Do you feel better now? «, he asked.

She pulled away from him and shook her head. Gibbs smiled, cupped her face with his hands and brushed her tears away.

»I don't like it when you cry. «

»I'm sorry. «

»Stop apologizing. «

Abby opened her mouth, obviously to say that she was sorry, but then she shut it again.

»Good girl. «

»Are you two ready? «, Pride asked and looked from Gibbs to Abby and back, »Or do you need more time? «

»We can go. But I want a bulletproof vest for Abby. «

»Gibbs she will never leave the car. «

»I don't care. She gets a vest or she is not going. You're choice, Pride. «

»Choice? I don't have a choice. She is the only one, who can lead us to Mr. Masquerp. Without her it is not possible. «

»So? What do you want? «

»Fine. She gets a vest. «

Gibbs smiled and led Abby back inside. Pride gave him a bulletproof vest, which he dressed Abby in. She didn't say a word, while Gibbs made sure that she would be safe.

»Ok. We can go. «

»Don't you put a vest on? «, Abby asked and looked scared.

»We will be sitting in the car, Abbs. «

»Then why do I have to wear one? «

»Because I want to make sure that you are safe if one idiot think about shooting at the car. «

»Then you should wear one, too. «

»I don't think that someone will shoot at the car. They don't even expect us. «

»But… «

»Abby! You wear it, because then you are safe and I feel better. «

»Ok. «

»Thank you. And now let us go, before Pride gets angry. «, Gibbs said smiling.

»On the next corner you have to drive right. «

They drove in one car. Pride on the driver seat, Chris on the passenger seat and Gibbs, Abby and Brody sat in the back of the car.

»It's the house on the right side, which looks like a mansion. «

As soon as the wheels stopped, Pride, Chris and Brody ran out of the car with their guns in their hands. Abby watched how they walked to the door, but then she noticed that Gibbs opened his door.

»Gibbs! You said you would stay in the car! «

»I do. «

»Then what are you doing? «

»I walk over to your other side. If something happens I cannot protect you, because your right side is empty. «

»But… «

»I just walk around the car, Abby. I promise. «

She looked at him for a few seconds, but then she nodded. Gibbs got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car. As soon as he appeared in the door, Abby slipped over to him.

»Don't you come back inside? «

»I can't help them when I sit inside the car. «

»But when the bad guys shot back then you have no protection. «

»First of all they don't shot back, because Pride and his team will catch them. Secondly the door gives me protection. I will not get hurt. «

»Or I just throw myself in front of you. Then the bulletproof vest will protect you, too. «

»You don't do such a thing, when you want to be able to sit again! «, Gibbs responded angry.

»But you have no vest and I have… «

»Abby! I don't discuss that with you! You will not do it and finish! Did I make myself clear? «

»Yes sir. «

»Don't call me sir. «

Normally she would have answered with "yes mam", but today she wasn't in the mood to make jokes. Suddenly they heard the sound of guns. Terrified Abby grasped the fabric of her seat and watched with Gibbs the front door.

»Do you hear anything? «, Abby whispered.

»Sh. «

»You don't think they are… «

»Abby! «

In silence they waited for a sign, but no one came out of the door. Then something caught Gibbs' eye and a second later a man appeared in the back door with a weapon in his hand. The next seconds were like slow motion for Gibbs. The man raised his gun, ready to shoot Abby, who was sitting in the way and who hadn't noticed the man. Simultaneously Gibbs raised his gun, while he put his free arm around Abbys waist and pulled her down. He heard how Abby screamed and then he shot. The man had no chance to shoot on his own. When he fell down the slow motion ended. Gibbs took deep breathes and then he concentrated on Abby.

»Abbs. Are you ok? «

She shook her head and curled up to a ball.

»Abby. It's over. He is dead. «

Slowly Gibbs pulled her hairs out of her face, but Abby wasn't responding.

»Gibbs! «

He looked up and saw Pride at the front door standing. He was fine.

»We got him! Everything is clear! «

Gibbs nodded and Pride got back in the house.

»Did you hear that? They got him. «

This time he got a nod, but still she didn't move. Softly he grabbed her under her arms and pulled her out.

»Gibbs! «, she protested, but she had no chance.

When she was outside, Gibbs pulled her in a hug and this time she didn't protest. Instead she hugged him tight.

»What's wrong? «

Pride stood behind them. Gibbs nodded towards the other door.

»I shot one man. He lay behind the car. «

»You found the second bodyguard? «

»He found us. «

»Did he hurt Abby? «

»No. She is fine. I shot him before he could hurt her. «

»Good. «, Pride said, »We will investigate Liam now and after that we can leave. I will call Loretta to take the body. When she arrives you two can drive with her back to the office and take a break. We will meet you there. «

He stroked soft over Abbys hair and then he left.

**At first I want to thank you all for reading my story. You don't know how happy you make me.**

**And now a little exercise for you: yes English isn't my native language. I could give my story someone who is far much better in English than I am, but the problem is that the people I know are not available in the next time so it would take a while until I can update a new chapter. Now it is your choice. Please tell me what you want. Shall I update my chapter without a beta or with? Just tell me what you want and I will do it.**


	5. Chapter 4

Dr. Loretta Wade, the medical examiner of New Orleans, took Gibbs and Abby back to the office. Gibbs thanked her, but Abby just walked inside, sat down on a chair and buried her face in her hands. Gibbs walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

»Abby? Talk to me. «

»You were right. I'm a horrible agent. «

»You are not a horrible agent, because you are no agent. «

»You know what I mean! I wanted to show you that I can be an agent too and I wanted to make you proud, but I didn't. I missed the second bodyguard and if I would have been alone I would be already dead. «

»Hey. «, Gibbs said and turned her around, so that she had to look in his eyes, »You make me proud. You are the greatest forensic scientist I know, but you are not an agent. And you were not alone. I was there to protect you, like I always do. «

»But you can't protect me from everything. I'm a grown up woman and I should take care of myself. «

»You are a grown up woman, but you will never make me stop protecting you. I just can't and I don't want it either. Do you hear me? «

Abby looked down and nodded. Gibbs smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

»Now shall I help you getting out of this vest? «

»No. I think I will keep it. Since I'm not capable of taking care of myself, I think it is better if I walk around with a bulletproof vest. «

»Ok that's stupid. Stand up. «

»Gibbs. I don't want to… «

»Stand up! «

And there it was again. She tested his limits and gone too far. Quickly she stood up and turned to him.

»Please don't get angry. «, she whispered, while he opened the vest.

»Then stop making me angry. «

»I don't want to make you angry. I really won't. «

»That is good to hear. «

* * *

An hour later Pride and his team arrived.

»What did he say? «, Gibbs asked, »Any news? «

Angry Pride threw his jacket on his chair.

»He says he knows nothing about our suspect. Why can't we just once find someone who says "yes, I did it"? «

»Because that would be too easy, Pride. What's your next move? «

»My next move? I want to go to my bar and drink until I don't remember my own name. «

»I meant the case. «

»I know that you meant the case, but honestly? I have no clue. I have nothing. My only suspect is Liam Masquerp and even him I didn't found. No I needed an anonymous caller, who told me. «

»King. We will find something. Maybe we should call it a night. «, Chris suggested.

»He is right. Maybe we get an idea when we are at home. «, Brody completed.

Everyone watched Pride how he walked up and down the office. Finally he stopped in front of Gibbs.

»What do you think? «

»Is there any chance that you will find an answer? «

»No. «

»Is there any chance that you will find another hint? «

»No. «

»Is there any chance that you will find anything relevant for the case? «

»You know that you sound ridiculous? «

»Answer the question. «

»No there is no chance. «

»Then I think your agents are right. Call it a night. Tomorrow you can try it again. The dead petty officer will be tomorrow dead, too. «

»Fine. We are done for today. I booked a hotel room for Abby. There should be plenty of rooms, so I don't think it will be a problem for you to sleep in the same hotel. Just send me your room number and then I will pick you two up in the morning. «

»Sure. Abby? Are you coming? «

»Good night everyone. «, Abby said and stood up.

»Good night. «, the team answered.

Abby followed Gibbs, who took his bag and her suitcase.

* * *

»Welcome in our hotel. What can I do for you? «, a young charming woman greeted Abby and Gibbs.

»Hi. I have a reservation. «

»What's the name? «

»Sciuto. «

»Ah here it is. Sciuto, room 110. This is your keycard. Do you need someone to bring your luggage to your room? «

»No she doesn't. «, Gibbs said, before Abby had a chance to answer.

»Are the rooms beside 110 free? «

»I'm sorry, sir, but they are already booked. But I have a nice room at the second floor. You will have… «

»Then please cancel her room and give us two rooms on the same floor, which are next to each other. «

»Gibbs… «

»Give the card back. «

The woman watched both confused, but when Abby gave her the key card, she did what Gibbs asked her to.

»Your rooms will be number 301 and 302. Is it okay or do you wish another floor? «

»No this rooms are fine. «

»Great. Then here are your key cards. I hope you enjoy your stay. «

»Thank you. «, Abby answered and took the keys, while Gibbs walked with the luggage to the elevator.

At the third floor they exited and walked to their rooms. Abby opened room 301 and Gibbs followed her inside.

»Do you want to check it first? Maybe someone hid bugs in here. «

»Not funny Abby. You should be careful how far you can go. «

»Are you still mad at me? «

»I'm not mad at you. «, Gibbs sighed, »But I'm still not happy about your decisions. «

»I told you that I'm sorry. «

»And I heard it, but it doesn't change anything. Give me some time and then we will see onward. «

»But I thought you had forgive me. You hugged me and saved me and… «

»Yeah I hugged you, because as much as I'm angry about what happened, I hate it to see you cry. And no matter how angry or how mad I am, I will always protect you. Never forget that. «

»Then how much time do you need? «

»We will see. «

»Oh. Okay. «

»Now to the important things. As long as we are here there are some rules. «

»Gibbs. «, Abby groaned.

»Either you follow the rules or we two fly back to Washington. You're choice Abby. «

»That's not fair. «

»I never said that I would be. So do you want to hear the rules or not? «

»I'm listening. «

»Rule number 1: You don't leave your room. «

»What?! «

»Don't interrupt me. You don't leave your room. You are only allowed to leave it when I pick you up.

Rule number 2: There are no parties. After the work we can go to a restaurant to eat something, but then we come back to the hotel and stay there.

Rule number 3: When we work on the case you will stay in the lab or in the office. No more "field" action.

If you break any of that rules we two will fly back home. Do you understand me? «

»You know that I'm a grown up woman, do you? «

»Do you understand me? «, Gibbs asked again, but this time slower and more threatening.

»Yes I understand. «, Abby sighed.

»Good. You can order yourself something to eat, but… «

»But I will not leave my room. Yeah I got that. «

»You learn quickly. Good night, Abbs. «

He gave her one kiss to her forehead and then he went to the door.

»Don't we eat together? «

»Abbs. I need time, remember? «, he said, without even turning around.

»I remember, but… «

»Good night. «

And with that words the door closed behind him and Abby was alone.

* * *

It was after midnight when Gibbs woke up, because someone knocked against his door. Grumbling he stood up, then he took his gun and went to the door. In front of his door stood… Abby.

»Abbs. What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to leave your room? That was rule number one. «

»I know. Can I come inside? «

He sighed and let her in. It took him a few more seconds to realize that she was hugging a pillow, a blanket and Bert, her hippo.

»What do you want? «

»Can I stay in your room? «

»Did you forget everything I said earlier to you? I said I need time to… «

»I didn't forget it! «, she interrupted him and with that she had his attention, »Can I please stay? I will sleep on the ground, but please let me stay. «

»Why? You have a bed in your room. What makes my room different? «

She didn't answer and she didn't need to, because suddenly he saw a vivid flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder. He didn't need to see how Abby winced, because suddenly he remembered her fear of thunderstorms.

»Okay. This night you can stay here. «

»Thank you Gibbs. «, Abby said happy.

With a sigh he turned around and closed his door. When he faced his bed again he stopped. Abby was really lying on the ground!

»Abby. What are you doing? «

»I sleep on the ground like I promised. «

»That is nonsense. «

»No it is not. I know you need your time and I already break your free time by being here, so I will sleep on the ground. «

»Abby… «

»It is okay. I just need to know that you are in the same room as I am. Then the thunderstorm is no problem. «

»Well good for you, but I have a problem. I can't sleep when I know you are lying on the ground. «

»But… «

»No. I will not let you sleep there. Stand up. «

He put his gun away and then he reached out to her. Hesitantly she took his hands and he pulled her up. Then he guided her to his bed.

»Are you sure that this is okay for you? «

»Yes Abby. I'm absolutely sure. «

He gave her Bert and put her blanket above her. Then he went to his side, put the gun away and slipped under his blanket.

»Thank you Gibbs. «, Abby whispered and he smiled.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, until her head rested on his chest.

»You make it really hard for me to be angry with you. «, he murmured in her hair.

Abby smiled and huddled up to Gibbs.

»Good night Gibbs. «

* * *

The second time he woke up wasn't because of Abby. She was sleeping beside him, but still there was an annoying sound coming from her room. Carefully Gibbs got up without waking her. He took his gun and his key card and walked outside. When he reached Abbys door, he saw that she was open. He was sure that she didn't forget to close it and so he opened it.

»Federal agent! «, he yelled.

At this time another lightning appeared which helped him to see the person inside. It was a man and he had gun, which was now pointed at Gibbs. He made three shots while he heard the thunder. And because the thunder was that loud he was sure that no one, especially not Abby, would have heard it. He switched the light on and at first he had to close his eyes. But then he could open them again and saw the man on the ground. He wasn't moving anymore and the carpet started to soak up his blood. Gibbs took the gun and went to the phone.

»Hello? I need to call Dr. Loretta Wade. «

Dr. Wade appeared half an hour later and didn't ask many questions. Gibbs told her that he would explain it in the morning and then she took the dead body with her. Tiredly Gibbs got back in his own bed, where Abby was still sleeping. She hadn't heard anything. Gibbs pulled her against him and when he closed his eyes he was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Knock, knock.

»Gibbs. Open up. I know you're in there. «

Knock, knock.

Sighing Gibbs opened his eyes. He felt as if he had slept only a few minutes. Abby on the other hand was still sleeping. She didn't hear Prides annoying knocks. Or he just had keen senses. Slowly he stood up and walked to the door, when Pride wanted to knock again.

»What? «, he asked.

»Since when do you sleep until the middle of the day? Where you drunk or why… «

»Be quiet. «, Gibbs hissed.

Pride was obvious confused, but when he spoke again he soften.

»May I ask you why do I have to speak quieter? «

»Because Abby sleeps and I don't want that you wake her up. «, he answered, while he opened the door and let Pride in.

»Yeah she is sleeping, but she sleeps in her room, which is two floors beneath us. Oh shit! «

That was the time when he saw Abby on the bed.

»At first we change her room. I wanted her near me, so her new room is 301. Secondly she is not sleeping in her room as you can see. «

»Why is she sleeping in your bed? And where were you sleeping? «

»I was sleeping there, too. «

»You slept with her?! «

»We slept in the same bed that is all. What is wrong with you? You know that I love her like a daughter. «

»Yeah I know that. It was just shocking at the first moment. «

»Did we really work together? «

»Haha. Very funny Gibbs. But you haven't told me why she is sleeping here. «

»There was a thunderstorm last night and because she is afraid of them she came to me. «

»She is afraid of thunderstorms? «

»Pride, I had a horrible night and no coffee. And until you are not hiding him somewhere I'm not in the mood that you repeat my words. «

»I don't hide a coffee. «

»Then stop repeating. «, Gibbs said and walked in to the bathroom.

»I'm surprised that you forgive her that easy. I mean I understand that you forgive her that quick when she does small things, but this time… well it's not that small. «

»Who said that I forgive her? «

»You allowed her to sleep in your bed. «

»She was afraid. I'm maybe angry with her about not telling me, but I still love her. And when she comes to you in the middle of the night, scared, hugging her blanket, her pillow and her hippo and looks at you with her big puppy eyes it is hard to tell her no. «

Pride let out a small laugh.

»She knows how to manipulate you. «

»Be careful. I haven't forgive you either. «

»What did I do? «

»Let me think about it. First you asked HER to help you instead of me. «

»Well I did this because I need her and not really you. «

»I'm fine that you asked her, because you need her, but you should have called me and ask me, too. She is part of my team and I want to know where my people are. «

»I thought she would tell you. «

»I don't care. How long do we know each other? «

»Okay I get it. It's my fault. What else? «

»Secondly you took her with you to catch a suspect. «

»Come on. She did a great job. «

»Her job is to work in a lab and not to walk around like a goddamn agent. «

»I'm sure you never will let me forget that. «

»You're right. «, Gibbs said and came out of the bathroom, »I will not, because that mistake got her almost killed. «

He walked towards his bag and pulled new clothes out. Then he went back in the bathroom because he didn't want to change his clothes in front of Abby, even when she was asleep.

»You cannot take that second bodyguard on your list. «

»I didn't mean him. «

»You didn't? Then what do you mean? «

»I mean the man, who was in her room this morning with his gun. «

»What?! When? «

»I don't know when. Ask Dr. Wade, because I called her to take the body. «

»He is dead? «

Gibbs opened the door.

»Yes Pride. He is dead, because I shot him. «

»Do you know who he was? «

»Sure. We had a nice talk before I killed him. «

»You are really funny today. «, Pride said sarcastically.

»Like I said: a horrible night and no coffee. «

»Well maybe you should do something against it. «

»I will. I buy me a coffee, while you will stay here. «

»Good idea. Wait, what? Why shall I stay here? «

»Maybe because Abby is sleeping and I don't want to leave her alone. «

»Why don't we make a deal? I get your coffee and you stay here. I'm sure that she wants to see your face when she awakes. «

»Thanks but I buy my coffee by myself. You stay. «

Gibbs put his gun on, took his and Abbys key card and his phone.

»I will be back in half an hour. Oh and Pride? If you wake her, I will shot you. «

»What if she wakes up on her own? «

»You better pray she doesn't. «

»Funny. Really funny. Go get your coffee. «

With a smile on his face Gibbs left the room.

* * *

After half an hour Gibbs opened slowly his door and smiled when he saw Abby sleeping on his bed. Suddenly Pride appeared with his gun. He sighed when he recognized Gibbs.

»Can't you knock? «

»I shall knock to my own door? «

»Why do you have Abbys suitcase? «

»I have it, because in her room a man died last night and his blood is on the carpet. And because it was hard enough to get those two rooms beside each other, I'm pretty sure they will not give us two other rooms. «

»So you let her stay in your room? «

»If you have another solution I'm open for ideas. «

»You know what? It sounds like a great idea. «

»Aha. «

»Gibbs? «

Both men looked up when they heard Abbys voice. Immediately Gibbs walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

»Morning, Abbs. «

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then she noticed Pride.

»Pride! Since when are you here? «

Before he could answer her she looked at Gibbs and saw his clothes.

»And you are already dressed! Why didn't you wake me? «

»I thought it would be better to let you sleep. «

»But… «

»Why don't you go in the bathroom, while we wait here for you? I packed your things in your suitcase. «

»Why is my suitcase here? «

»I brought it for you. «

»Why? I mean it is sweet, but I know you wanted free time from me and now you bring it in your room? I'm confused. «

»Well someone made it impossible for me to let you stay there. «

»I just ask for this night, because there was a thunderstorm. I didn't mean that I wanted to stay every night here. «

»I didn't mean you. «

»Now I'm really confused. «

»I'll explain it later. Now go to the bathroom. «

»Okay. «, Abby said slowly, but she stood up.

»Is that one of Gibbs' shirts? «, Pride asked smiling.

Quickly Abby looked back at Gibbs.

»Please don't take it away from me. «, she begged him.

»Why do you wear his shirt? «

»I always take it with me when I sleep in another town. «

Although Pride asked her, she watched Gibbs the whole time and waited for his reaction. Gibbs smiled when he saw how afraid Abby was about the thought he could tell her to give it back. Sometimes she was like a little child.

»You can keep it. Now go. «, he answered and watched how a big smile appeared on her face.

And before he could react she walked towards him and hugged him. It was a short hug, because she accepted his "free time", but she had to do at least that little hug.

»I'm in the bathroom. «, she said and run away.

Pride shook his head.

»You know that you are really lucky, do you? «

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

»Yes, I am. «


	7. Chapter 6

**At first I want to thank KrisShannon. Thank you for your reviews. I'm always happy when I see them. And thank you that you always encourage me to write onward.**

**Of course I'm also thankful for the other reviews from DS2010, Buckeye am I and the others. You all are the reason why I have so much fun to write that story :)**

**Which leads me to the comment of one guest I got ****lately****. Yes, my english isn't perfect, but I do my best and I can tell you that I will not stop. I gave you all the chance to tell me if you are fine with my english or if I should give the chapters to someone to check and I just got one answer from KrisShannon. So I decided to update the chapters. But it was never an option that I would stop writing this story. So whoever you are, mysterious guest, you have the choice to accept my english or to stop reading it.**

**But now enough with this. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

After Abby was dressed, Pride brought them to a little café, where they took a small breakfast.

»What is your next move in this case, Pride? «, Gibbs asked.

»Well, at first we bring Abby to the lab. Maybe she can find something we couldn't. And I really hope for it. After we done that we go back to the office and then we will look over the files again. That means, when you are fine with letting Abby alone in the lab. «

»The lab is safe, so yes I'm fine with it. And if someone comes inside the lab and hurt her, I will just shoot you. «

»Gibbs! That's not funny. «

»Don't worry, kid. He is making those "amazing" jokes since I arrived at the hotel. «

»Aside from the fact that this wasn't a joke. «

»Gibbs! «, Abby said horrified and the two men stopped talking, »You wanted to tell me about that mysterious someone. «

»Who? «

»The person who made it impossible for you to let me stay in my room? «

»Oh that one, right. After you came to me and fell asleep, I heard something in your room. So I went looking and saw a man with a gun. «

»There was a man in my room? How did he get inside? «

»I don't know it. Maybe he stole a monkey wrench. «

»What did you do with him? «

»I shot him. «

»You shot him? «

»Do I speak another language or why is everyone repeating my sentences today? «

»I'm sorry, but I didn't hear a shot last night. And shouldn't I wake up when you fire a gun? «

»There was a thunderstorm outside. No one in this hotel heard me shooting. «

»Is he still… you know. Is he still in my room? «

»No he isn't. After that I called Dr. Wade and she took the body. «

»Then why can't I go back in my room? «

»Abby. Even you should know what happens when someone gets shot. «

»Sure he bleeds. «, Abby answered, but Gibbs looked as if he would wait for her to continue, »And… he falls over and... ok I don't know what you want to hear. «

»His blood is on the carpet. «

»Oh. «

»Do you get it now? «

»Yes, now I understand. That is a really good reason to not going back in there. «

»You think? «

»But I can ask them for another room. I don't think that this is such a… «

»No, you don't! «

»It was just an idea. «, Abby murmured.

»Yes a bad one. The other reason why you stay with me is that I don't know if there will be other men after you. «

»Hey Gibbs. We can take a stop at the autopsy and ask Loretta if she knows who this man is. «, Pride said.

»I would appreciate that. «

»Okay. Shall we go? «

* * *

They left Abby at the lab with Wendell Hobbs, the forensic scientist from New Orleans. It took Pride a while until he convinced Gibbs that she would be fine and that Hobbs would call him if anything would happen. After that they went to the autopsy, where Dr. Wade was waiting for them.

»What took you that long? «

»It is just 8 am, Loretta. «

»Now what? I work since 6 am. «

»Do you know the name of the man? «, Gibbs asked.

»I gave Hobbs his photo and his prints. His name is Paul Skröwan and you will never believe what his job is. «

»Try us. «, Pride answered.

»He was a contract killer. «

If looks could kill, then Pride would be dead now. Gibbs walked over to him until they were only a few centimeters away from each other.

»A contract killer? «

»Maybe this time it wasn't an order. Maybe… this time he just wanted to kill someone he chose. «

»I don't believe in coincidences. «

»I know. «

»I want that you find that bastard who hired him, after it was YOU who took her out of her lab! «

»I will find him. I promise. «

* * *

When they arrived at the office they heard the voices of Chris, Brody and… Abby. Gibbs stormed inside the office, ready to spank his little girl again.

»Abby! What the hell… «

He stopped when he saw what was going on. Chris and Brody were standing in front of the big screen and were talking with Abby. Now all eyes were on him. Abby was the first who broke the silence.

»Hey Gibbs. I found something. «

»You did? «, Pride asked surprised, »What did you find? Do you get a name? Do we have a suspect? «

»I'm sorry. It is none of that. I found blood on the weapon and it is not from the victim. We know it is A positive and that is all. If you give us some blood of your suspect to compare then we can tell you if it is him. «

»Chris. Brody. Drive to Liam. Take some blood and bring it Abby. «

»We are on our way, king. «

»Anything else, Abby? «

»Yes. Hobbs found car tracks on a photo when he showed me the crime scene. «

»You were at the crime scene?! «, Gibbs asked angry.

Annoyed Abby rolled her eyes.

»Gibbs. You really need to relax. «

»How shall I relax when you bring yourself in trouble while I try to protect you? «

»No you get paranoid. At first you stormed in the office, because you thought I was there and now you freak out, because you think I went to the crime scene. Do you really think I would be that stupid to go there, although I know that you will kill me, if you find out? «

»You said he showed you the crime scene. What do you expect of me? «

»I meant on photos. He showed me the photos of the crime scene. «

»Oh. «

»You see? Why can't you just trust me? I told you I would stay here until you come to pick me up. «

»Okay. Maybe I have overreacted. «

»Maybe? «

»Fine, I did! What about that car tracks? «

»Hobbs is on his way and will be back soon. Then we can analyze it. «

»That's good work, Abbs. «

»Thanks. Gibbs? «

»Yes? «

»It sounds better when you tell me that when you are beside me. It doesn't have the same effect over the screen. «

Gibbs smiled at her.

»Call us when you got the other results. «, Pride said.

»Sure. Over and out. «

She pushed a button and then the screen went black.

* * *

At the end of the day Gibbs and Pride went to the lab. Abby had called them earlier to tell them that Liams blood wasn't a match. He wasn't their murderer. The car tracks belonged to a Pick Up from Chevrolet and now they were searching for owners of Pick ups. Before they even reached the door they heard loud music coming from it.

»Abby still loves music, does she? «

»You have no idea. The louder, the better. «

They opened the door and saw Abby at the computer. She was looking through the photos of the crime scene. Gibbs walked behind her and gave her a kiss on her head. Like he planned she winced, but she didn't scream. Pride turned the music off and seemed pretty relieved about it.

»Gibbs! You know how much I hate it when you sneak up on me. «

»I didn't sneak up on you. Your music was too loud. «

»Sure. As if it would be the first time you do that to me. «

»What are you doing? «, he asked smiling.

»Those are the photos of the crime scene. I watch them again. Maybe I overlooked something. «

»It is late. You can check them tomorrow. «, Gibbs said soft.

»No. I need to find something. There are too many Pick ups in New Orleans. «

»Abby. We will find him. But you need a break. Let's go. I'm starving. «

»Fine. Let's find a nice restaurant. «, she sighed.

»What do you think about that? I will show you a sweet little restaurant, where you can eat. And then we will go my favorite bar and take a drink. What do you say? «

»No. «

»I can't. «

»What?! Why not? I mean I didn't expect from Gibbs anything else than a "no", but you? Why you can't, Abby? «

»Gibbs made some rules. «

»Rules? Are you kidding me? «, Pride laughed, but when he realized that Gibbs and Abby weren't he stopped, »What rules? «

»Rule number 1: I'm not allowed to leave my hotel room without him. Although I think this one is now history. Rule number 2: There are no parties. «

»What?! «

»And rule number 3: I'm just allowed to work in the lab and nowhere else. «

»Please tell me that is a joke. «, Pride begged and turned to Gibbs.

»No joke. I made those rules. «

»That is New Orleans Gibbs. We always have a party. And Abby lived here. She didn't break any rule today. Isn't that worth a party? «

»Abby let's go. «

She took her bag and her jacket and then she left with Gibbs and a frustrated Pride.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, but I was busy the last two days. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Abby sat at the window and watched the stars when Gibbs came out of the bathroom.

»What are you doing? «, he asked softly.

»I just watch the stars. «

»Aha. «

Gibbs waited a few minutes and then he tried it again.

»What do you think about? «

»Nothing. «

»Abby. «

She stood up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she walked over to the bed.

»I thought about nothing. «

»I don't believe you. «

»Why? «, Abby asked surprised, while she slipped under her blanket.

»I know when you lie, because you are a terrible liar. «

»I'm tired. «

She closed her eyes and hoped Gibbs would stop asking her.

»Nice try. «, Gibbs said, before he started to tickle her.

»GIBBS! DON'T! PLEASE STOP! «

She squirmed and writhed, but Gibbs was merciless. Her tries to fight him didn't work. When he stopped she was breathing heavily.

»Do you tell me the truth? «

»It was the truth. «

»Wrong answer. «

She tried to stand up and run away, but Gibbs was faster. He caught her, pulled her back on the bed and started the tickle again.

»GIBBS! «

»I want the truth. «

»PLEASE! OKAY I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU! «

He stopped and she closed her eyes relieved.

»I wait. «

»I was thinking about my childhood. «

He waited for her to continue.

»When I was 15, I went to a party with some friends. My father had forbid me to go there, because it was late, we weren't full-aged and there were some spooky people.

Because I was angry with him I called my friends and I decided to disobey him. Of course he found out. He came over and brought me home. The next day everything was normal. He spoke with me and I was sure that he had forgiven me. But he didn't. After that he didn't accept my hugs anymore and he didn't kiss me. That hurt me more than I realized before and I decided not to disobey him ever again, because I never wanted to have that terrible feeling again. «

»Did he accept your hugs after a while? «

»Yes, but it was a very long time. «

»Why were you thinking of that? «

»Well today it is the almost the same. I disobeyed you and you are angry with me. «

»I accepted your hugs, Abbs and I kissed you, too. «

»I know and I really appreciate it. But I swear to myself that I would never disobey my father again. «

»You didn't. «

»I disobeyed you. «

»I'm not your father, so you didn't break your promise. «

She rolled over too him and looked at him reproachfully.

»You know that you are like a father to me. «

He bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

»And you are like a daughter to me, but being like a father to you doesn't make me your father. So you didn't break it. «, he murmured.

»If I would disobey you again, I mean someday in the future, would you stop accepting my hugs? «

»No Abby, I would never stop accepting them, but I would be really angry with you. And you don't want me to be that angry. «

»I didn't mean that I want to disobey you again in purpose. I just wanted to know if I will have that terrible feeling again. «

»You will not. I promise. «

»Thank you. «

»Now it's enough with talking. You need sleep. «, he said and pulled the blanket over her.

»Gibbs? «

»Yes? «

»Did you tell Vance that you're here? «

»We had a little discussion about that. «

»Do you tell me what happened between Vance and you? «

»Do you promise to sleep after it? «

»I promise. «

»Fine, I will tell you. It all started in the morning, when I got a call from Vance to come to his office… «

_*40 hours ago*_

_»Gibbs. «, Vance said, when Gibbs walked in his office._

_»What can I do for you, Leon? «_

_»I just wanted to tell you that Miss Sciuto will be away for at least a week and that her replacement will arrive at 8 am. His name is… «_

_»Where is Abby? «, Gibbs interrupted Vance._

_»Someone asked for her help and I gave her my permission. «_

_»That wasn't my question. Where is Abby? «_

_»I already heard you the first time. She will be back soon. I promise._

_»Leon! Do I really need to call her? «_

_»I believe that this will be difficult. «_

_»Why? «_

_»Well, mobile phones don't work on planes. «_

_»She is on a plane?! «_

_»Yes, she started half an hour ago. «_

_»And where is she heading for? «_

_»Gibbs. Don't you have a case to solve? «_

_»Director! I want to know who asked for Abbys help and where she is going! She is part of MY team and I want to know it, when she is not here! «_

_»As long as I am the director, I am allowed to send the people in this building wherever I want to. «_

_»Fine, if you don't tell me then I will ask McGee to trace her phone. «, Gibbs said and walked towards the door._

_»She flies to New Orleans! «, Vance answered, which made Gibbs stop._

_»What?! «_

_»Special agent Pride asked for her help in a difficult case, because Miss Sciuto is the best forensic scientist. «_

_»Why didn't he called me? «_

_»I don't know, but he didn't call me either, if it makes you feel better. He just called Miss Sciuto and then she came to me. «_

_»No, I don't feel better! And when Abby knew about that, why didn't she come to me in the first place? «_

_»Maybe she was afraid that you would say no. «_

_»Of course I would have said no! She is just a forensic scientist and not an agent! «_

_»I believe that she can take care of herself. She is a grown up woman. Besides I'm sure that special agent Pride and his team will be there for her, too. «_

_»What was about the last time, we allowed her to visit another NCIS office? In LA she nearly got killed! I will not let that happen again! «_

_»I thought you trust special agent Pride. «_

_»I trust him, but not when it came to Abby. Even Callen will not see her again and I trust him, too. They can't protect her like I can. «_

_»And what do you plan to do? «_

_»I get her back. «_

_»She is already at the plane. There is nothing you can do. «_

_»Did I say I would try to catch that plane? «_

_»No, but… «_

_»I take a few days off. If something happens then you can call Dinozzo. «, Gibbs said and walked outside._

_»Gibbs! What are you planning? «, Vance asked and followed him._

_»I told you. I get her back. «_

_»How? «_

_»I take the next flight to New Orleans. «_

_»Gibbs! I don't give you the days off! «_

_»If you don't then I will be sick for the next days. It is your choice, director. But I'm going home now, pack my bag and then I will get my little girl. «_

_»I know that you love her like a daughter, but you can't protect her from everything. «_

_Gibbs turned around and walked the steps up again until he was standing in front of Vance._

_»Maybe I can't protect her from everything, but I can try. I wasn't there when Shannon and Kelly died. I will not make that same mistake again. She is a brilliant forensic scientist and I understand that Pride asked for her help, but if anything happen to her, because I'm not there to protect her, I would never forgive me. I swear to myself that the last time she helped in LA, would be the last time she would ever help another NCIS office, when I'm not with her. «_

_The next seconds they just studied each others face, until Vance broke the silence._

_»I will not give you the days off. «_

_»Director. I told you that I will be sick if you don't… «_

_»Because you will fly to New Orleans and help special agent Pride and his team with the case, special agent Gibbs. They could use some help. «, Vance interrupted him, »And this is an order. «_

_Gibbs smiled and nodded._

_»I will tell the team, director. «_

_»Good flight, Gibbs. «_

_»Thank you. «_

*at the present*

»…So I went home, packed a few things and took the next flight to New Orleans. «

Gibbs looked down at Abby, who was sleeping on his chest. She must have fall asleep and he hadn't noticed. Carefully he turned the light off and the room became dark. Softly he pressed his lips against her forehead and gave her a small kiss.

»Good night my little girl. «


	9. Chapter 8

Knock, knock.

»Gibbs. Abby. Are you awake? «

Groaning Abby opened her eyes and saw Gibbs, who opened the door.

»Shall I whisper again or is she awake? «, Pride asked.

»She is awake. «, Abby answered.

»Good. I got coffee. «

Pride entered the room with three cups. Gibbs closed the door, while Abby sat up. When she saw Gibbs groaned again.

»Since when are you up? «

»Not that long. «

»I don't believe you. «

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

»I wish you a good morning, too. «

»Sorry. Pride waked me. «

»It is 6 am. And I bet if Gibbs would have waked you, you wouldn't be that grumpy. «

»Maybe. «

Gibbs sighed and pulled his little girl out of the bed.

»Go to the bathroom and then you can get a coffee. «

»Can I take a sip before I go? «

»No, first bathroom and then coffee. «

»Not fair. «, Abby grumbled, but she went to the bathroom.

Gibbs shook his head, but didn't say anything. Instead he turned to Pride, who handed him one cup.

»What is your plan for today? «

»Well, we will drive to the lab with Abby. «

Gibbs waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

»And what do we do after that? «

»Well… that is an excellent question. «

»Do you have an answer? «, Gibbs asked, after Pride didn't continue again.

»Honestly? «

»Would be nice. «

»I really hope that Abby and Hobbs have new hints for me, because if not… I'm afraid I will not solve that case. «

»We will solve it. And if Abby and Hobbs have no new conclusions then we will talk with every person who has a Chevrolet Pick up. «

»That are many. «

»Well, what shall we do? We are lucky that Hobbs found it. Maybe we get some DNA from those people and Abby can test it. «

»And how shall we get their DNA? No judge will sign this. «

»We have to be creative. «

»Why do you have to be creative? «, Abby asked.

She walked to her suitcase and took some clothes out.

»We have to be creative about getting DNA, when you and Hobbs can't limit the Pick ups down. «, Pride answered.

»Did Hobbs called? «

»No, he'll meet us at the lab. «

»Okay. Give me ten minutes and then I'm ready to go. «, Abby said and ran back in the bathroom.

* * *

At 7 am they arrived at the lab, after they had a little breakfast, but Hobbs wasn't there.

»I'm sure he will be here any minute. «, Pride said and sat down on a chair.

Abby started the computers and Gibbs followed her. When she opened the mails, Hobbs walked into the lab.

»Good morning everybody. «, he said smiling.

»Good morning. «, all three answered unison.

Gibbs and Pride changed a quick glance and then Pride nodded.

»Hey Hobbs. Could I ask you something? «

He led the forensic scientist back to the door, while Gibbs distracted Abby.

»Did you find anything about that contract killer? «, he whispered.

Hobbs looked at him confused.

»Why are we whispering? «

»Because Gibbs doesn't want that Abby knows anything about that guy. We hope that she forgets him if she is working the whole time on our case. «

»Abby? She never forgets anything. «

»That is why I said we HOPE that she will forget it. Can we go back to my question? Do you have anything new for us? «

»I've got an address. «

»Perfect! Where is it? «, Pride said happily.

»I have it on my computer. «

»The results from the blood are here. It is from a man. Now I can reduce the Pick ups. « Abby said and Pride walked over to her and Gibbs.

»How many? «

»Give her a second. «, Gibbs answered and gave him a warning look.

Pride raised his hands in defense: »Sorry, "boss". «

»Do you want that I shot you? «

»Guys. «, Abby sighed, »Could you please stop fighting? «

She stood up and went to the printer.

»There are still many Pick ups, but two of them are interesting. There were two reports this morning about two Pick ups which were stolen. «

»And the owners didn't noticed that? Come on that is impossible. «, Pride said laughing.

»The one Pick up was stolen last night, but the owners of the second one don't know when it was stolen. They were on vacations and just got back. I have both addresses for you. «

She gave Gibbs the paper with the addresses and he gave her kiss on her cheek.

»That is good work, Abby. «

»Thank you, kid. «

Abby smiled and turned back to her computer, while Pride walked to Hobbs, who gave him the paper with the address of the contract killer. Pride gave him a small nod and then he followed Gibbs outside.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at the office, where Chris and Brody were waiting for them.

»Do you have new hints, king? «

»Abby gave us two addresses of Pick ups which were stolen lately. «

»That is fantastic. Shall Brody and I take one address and you two take the other one? «

»No, I want that you two take both addresses. Gibbs and I, we got the address of the contract killer, who wanted to kill Abby and we will drive to his address. «

»Someone tried to kill her? «, Brody asked.

»Yes and now I want to find out who commissioned him. Can we go? «, Gibbs asked impatiently.

Pride gave Chris the addresses and then he walked outside. Brody looked at Chris confused.

»Is it just me or do they have secrets from us? «

»No I think that too. «, Chris answered, »Why didn't they tell us about that contract killer? «

»I mean that is important. That is not just "oh by the way there was a contract killer". Which reminds me, where is he? Is he dead or did they catch him? «

»Those are good questions, but obviously they don't trust us that much to tell us about him. «

»I don't like that. We should do something. «

»And what? Do you want to follow them? I don't think that this is such a good idea. «

»No I don't want to follow them. But we can help them. Maybe we could find something about him. Maybe we… I don't know. «

»Exactly. How shall we help, when we don't know anything about him? Let's start with the two missing Pick ups. When we are back we can ask them if we can do anything. «

»Fine, but I still don't like it. «

»You don't have to. «

* * *

In the meantime Gibbs and Pride arrived at the house of the contract killer. It was a small house with just a little furniture. There were a chair, a table and a television in the living room. The fridge in the kitchen was empty and there was no cutlery. In his bedroom stood one small bed and he had a big suitcase with his clothes in it. There were no cupboards or anything personal.

»He lived from town to town. He was prepared to disappear as soon as possible. «, Pride said.

»Yes, but there has to be something. Even he had to work to pay this house. He can't just live from the money his principals give him. «

»I haven't found any letters or paper in general. Have you? «

Gibbs didn't answer. His gaze fell on the fireplace. He walked over and found a lot of ash.

»Gibbs? What is wrong? «

»He burned everything. «

»What do you mean with everything? «

»The papers, the letters. He burned everything that could tell someone where he works or what he does. He was really careful. «

»It wasn't his first order. He did that before and knows how to cover up his tracks. «

»And it doesn't helps us, which means we are back at zero. «


	10. Chapter 9

Gibbs and Pride returned to the office, where Brody and Chris were waiting.

»That was fast. «, Pride said, »Weren't the owners at home? «

»No we talked to them. The first one was quick, because the police found his car. His brother was angry with him and so he stole his car. «, Chris answered.

»The second owner was more interesting. He and his family were on vacations and they just came back. We asked the neighbors if they had seen anything and they mentioned that they haven't saw the Pick up since the family was gone. «

»Did you called the police? «

»Yes, we gave them the license number and they started a search. They will call us when they find anything. «, Brody said.

»Good work. Did Abby or Hobbs call? «

»Not that we know of. Speaking of Abby… «, Brody started and then she looked at Chris.

»What is about her? «, Pride asked and gave his agents a confused look.

»Well, we were wondering why you didn't tell us about that contract killer. «, Brody explained, after it was clear that Chris wouldn't say anything.

»We did tell you. «

»You mentioned it as if a contract killer would be normal. «

»We didn't just mention it, we… «

»We had to ask you and we still don't know what happened. All we know is that she is fine, because we saw her on screen yesterday and because Gibbs wouldn't act that normal if she would be hurt. «

»You're right. We really forgot to tell you. «, Pride realized, »Well, the short version is a contract killer tried to kill Abby, but Gibbs shot him. Now we try to find out who commissioned him, but he was clever. He burned all evidence and now we are back to zero. «

»There is no way Abby and Hobbs can rebuild the evidence? «, Chris asked.

»No, he burned it to ash. You can't read anything. «

Suddenly Pride's phone rang.

»Yeah? Where? We're on our way. «

»New case, king? «

»Yes. Call Dr. Wade. We have a new body. «

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene. Dr. Wade already examined the dead body.

»Hey Loretta. What can you tell me? «, Pride asked, but he looked as if he would already knew.

»Well sweetheart, I'm afraid that you will not be happy. She is a young petty officer and the killer stabbed her. «

»Does she have the mark? «

Dr. Wade opened the blouse of the woman and showed them the mark, which the killer carved into her chest.

»It's him. «

»Yes, there is no doubt. «

»King. «, Chris shouted, »You should see that. «

»What is it? «

»We found her purse. «

»So what? We know that he doesn't kill to rob the women. «

»Yes, but this time something is missing. Her phone. «

»Are you sure? «

»Yes. We can't find it. «, Brody answered, »Besides the officer told us that they got a phone call from an upset woman, who told them that someone attacked our victim. Our victim was calling her, but she didn't hear the phone, so our victim talked to her mailbox, when she got attacked. «

»But why did he took the phone? Our victim spoke to the mailbox of her friend. Her phone isn't useful. «

»It is useful, because the phone number of the friend is probably listed. «, Gibbs said.

»He wants her phone to erase the call. «

»And will probably kill her by that way. «

»We need the name of this friend! Now! «

* * *

When the police arrived at the house of the friend, she was alive and she still had her phone. Pride and Gibbs went to the lab, after they got the phone from a police officer. They heard loud music coming from the lab. Abby was at the computer working on the new crime scene photos, while Hobbs took a little break.

»How can you work with that music, Hobbs? «, Pride asked and the forensic scientist smiled.

»Abby and I have a deal. In the morning until noon we listen to my music and then we listen to hers. «

»As long as you can work with that noise. «

Gibbs turned the music down and sighed: »Much better. «

»Don't touch my music! «

Surprised he and Pride looked at Abby. It was obvious that she was in a bad mood.

»What's wrong? «

»Do you really ask me that?! «

She stood up and walked over to him, until they stood face to face.

»Did you really think that I would find out? «

»What did you find out? «

»About the contract killer. You went to his house. Did you really think I would be that busy that I wouldn't remember that someone tried to kill me?! «

»I hoped it. «

»Gibbs! Why didn't you tell me?! «

»I didn't tell you, because I wanted to protect you. «

»Stop protecting me! «

»Never! «

»I'm a grown up woman! «

»I don't care! I will always protect you, if you like it or not! «

»But this man wanted to kill ME! I think I have a right to know when you have new clues about the man, who tried to kill ME! «

»Does it make a difference? «

»What? «

Abby was that surprised about his question that she stopped screaming.

»Does it make a difference to you that you know his address? «

»Well… no, but… «

»Exactly. Nothing makes a difference. Yes, someone wanted to kill you, but all what has to interest you is that he is dead and that he will never hurt you. «

»If it is that easy then tell me why are you still searching? «

»I'm still searching, because I want to know who sent him. «

»You mean because if that someone finds out that I'm still alive then he will send another one. So it isn't that easy. «

»Abby. «, Gibbs answered soft and took her face in his hands, »No one is going to hurt you. I will protect you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. «

He saw how her tears started to fell down her cheeks and suddenly his little girl hugged him.

»I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want that… «

»Shhhhhh. It's okay. «, Gibbs said, while he stroked her hair, »Everything is fine. «

»Hobbs. I have an exercise for you. «, Pride said loud and gave his forensic scientist the phone, »There is a call on that phone and I need to hear that. «

»Just give me a second. «

Gibbs gave Pride a thankful gaze and he nodded. Pride walked with Hobbs to the computer to give Gibbs and Abby the possibility to speak in private.

»Do you feel better now? «, Gibbs murmured in her hair, after she stopped crying.

»Yeah, I'm really sorry. I… «

»Abby. It's okay. «

»No. I don't want that you stop protecting me. I actually like that. «, she admitted, which made him smile, »It is sometimes a little too much, but it is sweet. The reason why I was yelling was because I was scared. Scared that someone wanted to kill me and that fear turned into anger. But I don't have the right to yell at you just because I'm scared. «

»Abbs. It's alright to be scared. I just want you to know that I will not allow anyone to hurt you. You are my little girl and when I see that you are in danger then I see red. I can't stop that, because when I would, I would stop being concerned about you. «

»I don't want that you stop being concerned about me. «

»Good. «

Softly he pressed his lips against her forehead.

_»Hey Emily. I just wanted to tell you that I will be at your house in fifteen minutes. «_

»What is that? «, Abby asked.

_»I know, I know, I'm too late and I'm really sorry. I will tell you the story when I'm there. It is such a crazy story, you'll probably… AAAAH! «_

Abby winced at the scream and grasped Gibbs' arm. He pulled her closer, while they listened to the rest of the call.

_»Please. Don't kill me. I don't want to die. «, the woman cried._

_»Shut up! You don't deserve it to live! «_

_»Please. I did nothing wrong. «_

_»You didn't? What about your little trips to the bar? I watched you. You go there every night and you drink until you can't walk straight. «_

_»I promise that I will stop. I will never… «_

The message was over. They were all silent, until Pride broke it.

»At least we have new hints. We know that he watches his victims and that he hates it that they drink a lot. Maybe someone in his family died because of drunkenness. «

»And we know his voice. «, Gibbs added, »When we met him, we will be able to… «

»I know this voice. «

It was only a whisper, but everybody turned their heads to Abby, who was still looking at the computer.

»You know him? «, Pride asked euphorically, »How? Who is it? What is his name? Where did you…? «

»Pride! «, Gibbs stopped the special agent, »That's enough. Don't you see that she is scared? «

Pride opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw Abbys face and he closed it immediately.

»I know his voice. «, Abby repeated, but this time her voice was louder, »But I don't remember from where. «

»You will remember. You just need time that's all. «

»Let's hope that it doesn't take too much time. «, Pride murmured and Gibbs gave him an evil eye.


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning: Contains a little spanking of an adult. And with a little I mean she gets only two smacks.**

* * *

It took Gibbs a while until he was ready to leave Abby in the lab with Hobbs. Pride practical pulled him out of the lab. Gibbs assured Abby that he would pick her up, when he and Pride have talked with Dr. Wade. Abby had just nodded and then she concentrated on the call.

Dr. Wade was cleaning the autopsy when the two agents arrived.

»Since he is with you, you are always late, Pride. «

»I'm sorry. We had a little problem at the lab. It was hard enough to get him out of there. So you should be happy that we are here. «

Gibbs looked at him angry, while he asked: »Did you find anything new, doc? «

She sighed and turned back to the dead woman.

»I'm afraid there is not much to say. The killer pushed her and she fell. After that he tried to stab her, but she pulled up her arms in defense. His knife leaves multiple cuts on her forearm. When she was too weak to fight him he stabbed her three times in the heart. Finally he cut his mark in her chest. «

»Well at least it tells us that it is him. «, Pride sighed.

»And thanks to the call we know that he explains his victims why he kills them. And when Abby remembers where she heard his voice before, the case is solved. «

»The kid knows the killer? «, Dr. Wade asked surprised.

»Yes, she said she knows his voice, but she can't remember from where. «, Pride answered.

»You should be careful. If the killer knows that she can identify him, and after he probably sent a killer to her, she is in danger. «

»Don't worry, doc. I will protect her. «, Gibbs explained, »Thank you for your help. «

* * *

They walked back to the lab and met Hobbs, who wanted to go home.

»Where is Abby? «, Gibbs asked and Hobbs sighed.

»She is listening to the call. I don't know how often she already listened to it, but it's a lot. She is desperate, because she can't remember. I tried to stop her, but she doesn't let me and after a while I gave up. Maybe you'll have more luck. Good night. «

»Good night. «, the two agents answered unison.

Gibbs walked over to Abby, who was wearing headphones with closed eyes. He tried to take the headphones off, but she winced and a small scream escaped her lips, until she noticed Gibbs.

»Gibbs! I hate it when you sneak up on me! «

»I didn't sneak up. We were even talking to Hobbs, but when you have that headphones on you can't hear us. «

»Touché. «

»Since when do you listen to that call? «

»I just can't remember where I heard that voice. «

»Didn't I say you will remember with time? «

»Gibbs! It is import that I remember, because if not then he will kill another woman and I couldn't live with that. I know that he is from here and I met him… «

»Abby. You will not find him when you push yourself. Don't you know that things you forgot will come back when you stop thinking about them? «

»I know, but this time is different. It's not about to remember where I put my fucking keys. It's about a killer, who likes to kill young innocent woman. «

»Okay enough. You're done here for tonight. «

»Gibbs, I… «

»That wasn't a question, Abby. «

He took the headphones out of her hands and put it on the table.

»What do you think of a deal? You stop working now and we go with Pride in a bar. Does that sound good? «

»You break one of your own rules? «, Pride asked with big eyes.

For the third time this day Gibbs gave him an evil eye.

»I meant that is really nice of you. I know the perfect location. It's loud and funny, but it is not… «

»No. «, Abby interrupted him.

»No? «, both agents asked surprised.

»No, I'm not in the mood today. I want to go to the hotel. «

She stood up and packed her bag, while Pride tried to convince her.

»But kid, he breaks his own rule… I mean he allows you to party and you don't want to use that chance? Maybe you'll never get that chance again as long as you are here. «

»Yeah maybe I don't get that chance, but right now I don't care. I'm tired and frustrated and I just want to go to the hotel. So can I go now? «, she asked, while tears were built in her eyes.

»Sure, Abbs. I'll bring you back. «, Gibbs answered and put his arm around her, »Do you want to eat something? «

Abby shook her head and allowed Gibbs to lead her outside, while they left a shocked Pride in the lab.

* * *

At the hotel room Abby put Gibbs' shirt on and went to bed. Gibbs ordered food and then he made himself comfortable on the couch with his book. It didn't take long until Abby started to shrug and to moan. She had a nightmare. Immediately Gibbs sat next to her and stroked over her hair softly.

»It is okay, Abby. You are safe. I'm here. «

She relaxed a little bit and Gibbs pressed his lips on her forehead.

»No one is going to hurt you. «, he murmured.

* * *

It worked for a little while and then the nightmare started again. This time Gibbs wasn't fast enough and she woke up screaming. Gibbs ran to her and pulled her in his arms.

»Shhhhhhhhhh. It's okay, it's okay. «

»He…he was… «

»He is not here. I'm here and I protect you. «

He held her until she stopped crying.

»Why don't you try to eat something? I ordered Chinese food. «

»I'm not hungry. «, she whispered.

»I know, but you have to eat something. You don't have to eat a whole menu, but at least something. «

»Gibbs, please. Just let me lay on the bed. «

»If you eat something, you can lay here. «

»That wasn't what I meant and you know it. «

His only answer was a big smile on his face. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Abby winced and grasped Gibbs' shirt. When he wanted to stand up she pulled him back.

»No! «, she whispered, »Please don't open the door. «

»Abby. There is nothing you have to be afraid of. «

Another knock.

»Please. Maybe… «

»Maybe you're overreacting. «

»Gibbs! Abby! Come on guys! You can't tell me that you sleep already! «, Pride shouted from outside, which made Gibbs smiling.

»See? No killer, just Pride. «

He walked to the door and opened it. Pride was standing outside with a pizza and a bottle of bourbon.

»You guys drive me crazy, so I decided to bring food and a drink. «, Pride said and then he walked in.

Suddenly he noticed Abbys red eyes.

»What's wrong, kid? Gibbs. What did you do to her? «

The only answer from Abby was a grunt and then she fell back on the bed, while Gibbs closed the door and came back to her.

»I did nothing, but I will now, because she needs to eat. «

»I'm not hungry. «, Abby said in her pillow.

»You can choose between Chinese and pizza. «, Gibbs explained.

»I'm not hungry! «

»And I don't care. Get out of the bed. «

He grabbed her feet and pulled her towards him, until her feet touched the ground.

»For the last time, get out of the bed. «

»No! «

»Then we will do it the hard way. «

Quickly he turned her around and landed a hard smack on her butt.

»Ow! «

»Get out of the bed. «

»But I'm not… Ow! Please stop that! «

»I don't want to hear that you're not hungry. You will eat something. NOW! «

»Okay, okay, I will stand up, but please stop spanking me. «

He allowed her to roll over and offered her his hand.

»Since when are you such a fun of spanking me? «

»Since when did you stop listening to me? «

»I am listening. «

»If you would listen, then there would be no need for me to spank you. «

He led her to the couch, where she grabbed one of the Chinese boxes.

»I'm surprised that you didn't go to a bar, Pride. «, Abby said, while she poked the noodles.

»How can I go to a bar, when I know that you two are in here alone? If you don't want to go to a party, then I'll bring the party to you. «

»Didn't I say that I'm not in the mood for a party? «

»You did. This isn't a real party. It's just you, Gibbs and me. We will eat the pizza or the Chinese food, drink the bourbon and we will talk. That's all, I swear it. «

»If you say so. «, Abby answered, but she didn't sound convinced.

»I do. Let's party! «


	12. Chapter 11

In the morning Prides phone rang. Bleary he feel for it, until he finally got it.

»Pride? «, he yawned.

»Special agent Pride? It's Hobbs. «

»Do you know what time it is? Are you insane to call me that early? «

»Err…I know what time it is, but do you? «

»Of course I know. It is way too early to stand up. «

»Sir? It is 9 am. «

»Bullshit. If it would be 9 am I would be already in the office. «

»Maybe yesterday, but today it seems that you overslept. «

»I never oversleep. «

»Yes, you did. Stand up. «, Gibbs grumbled and rose from the bed.

»What?! «

»We overslept. It is 9 am. «

»Fuck! Why didn't Chris call? «

»Err sir? «

»What? «, Pride yelled, which made Abby jump in the bed.

»Jesus, Pride. Why do you have to yell? «

»Sorry, kid. It was a reflex. «

»Abby stand up! We are late! «, Gibbs shouted from the bath.

»But I'm tired. Can't I just stay in the bed? «

»No, you can't! «

»Sorry Hobbs. Why did you call? «

»Oh I just wanted to tell you that I went through the call over and over, but I didn't found anything helpful. I'm afraid that Abby is the only one, who can help you. «

»Okay. Thank you Hobbs. «, Pride sighed.

»No problem sir. «

Pride closed his mobile phone and stood up. He had slept on the couch, after he was to drunk to walk home.

»I have to go home to change my clothes. Gibbs, can you bring Abby with you? Hobbs called and told me that he didn't find anything. Do you find the way to the office? «, he asked Gibbs, who came out to take his clothes.

»Sure. We will stop at the bakery. Do you want anything except coffee? «

»I want a fried egg with bacon and… «

»I meant something we can actually get. «

»No, I just need coffee. «

»Okay, we'll see you later. Abby! Stand up! «

Pride smiled, when he heard the grumble of the young woman.

»I would listen to him, kid. Remember the last time you didn't? I think your butt will not like another spank. «, he said, while he opened the door.

Terrified Abby rose, but Pride was gone. Instead Gibbs came out of the bathroom. He was already dressed and ready to work.

»How do you do that? «

»What do you mean? «

»How is it possible that you only need a few minutes to get ready? «

»I'm a man. We don't need that much time in the bathroom. «

»I bet Tony would say something else. «

»Well Tony is… an exception. «

»And McGee? «

»Err… would you please stop talking? We are already late. «

»But I'm so tired. Can't I call in sick? «

Gibbs sighed and walked over to her.

»Abbs. I know that you are tired. You can believe me I'm too. That was a long night with your nightmares. «

»Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. «

»I don't want that you apologize. Nightmares happen and I will always be there to console you. You know that. But we promised to Pride that we would help him and he needs us. «

»Actually I promised to help him. You just flew over to kick my ass. «

»I spanked your ass. I would never kick you. But after I spanked you I promised to stay with you and help. «

»Okay maybe you are right. «

»I know that I'm right. And now stand up, before my hand meets your butt again. «

»I'm in the bathroom. «, Abby said quickly and left a smiling Gibbs.

* * *

An hour later they arrived at the office.

»You allowed Abby to come out of her lab? «, Chris asked and smiled, »What did you do? Did you…«

»Do you have my coffee? «, Pride interrupted his agent, before Gibbs could get angry.

»Did the police find the Pick up? «, Gibbs responded and handed him the coffee.

»Sadly they haven't found him yet. «, Brody answered, »But they are still searching. «

»Which means that we have nothing again. «

»I wouldn't say nothing. We have his voice. If… «, Chris started, but when he saw Gibbs' angry look he stopped.

Suddenly Brodys phone rang.

»Brody? ...Again? …Are you sure? …Okay. Thank you. The anonymous caller gave us another hint. «

»Who is it this time? «, Pride sighed.

»The police officer says that he didn't say a name. He just told him that he saw our killer at the port. «

»Okay, guys. Let's roll. «

»And what is with Abby? «, Gibbs asked.

»Don't worry Gibbs. I will not take her with us. I'm not that stupid to try that twice. «

»I don't like the idea leaving her alone. «

»Gibbs. I need you. You are a great shooter and Abby will still be here when we come back. She will close every door so no one can come inside except us. «

»Gibbs you should go. I promise that I will not leave this room. I will… take a little nap. «

»Fine. «, Gibbs sighed, »But if you leave this room… «

»I know, I know. Then you will spank me until I'm no longer able to sit for months. «

Gibbs walked over to his little girl and gave her a kiss on her forehead, while Prides team took their guns.

»We will be back as soon as possible. «

»I know. Just do me a favor and catch this guy. «

He didn't answer, but a smile appeared on his face. Then he followed Pride and his team outside.

* * *

Abby stood up and closed the second doors. She was really tired, because of the last night. She was glad that Gibbs has been there to comfort her. When she tried to make herself comfortable in one chair she suddenly heard a strange sound from the front door. Slowly she rose again and walked to it. When she came nearer the sound grow louder. Someone was trying to open the door and it was obviously that he hadn't the code.

»Gibbs! «, Abby whispered in panic and ran back to her bag.

She needed to call Gibbs, but she couldn't find her mobile phone.

»Come on. Where are you, you stupid thing? I know that I… «, she said and suddenly she remembered where her mobile phone was, »No! I left it in the hotel! How can I be that stupid? Today of all days I have to forget it! Damn! Okay, then I have to take Prides phone. «

When she went over to his desk, she heard how someone opened the front door with a loud squeak. There was no time for her to call Gibbs. She had to hide somewhere. Immediately she ran to a corner and hide behind empty boxes. The light went on and terrified she held her breath.

»Hey sweety. Where are you? Are you hiding from me? I will find you. «, a man said syrupy.

* * *

_*a few minutes ago*_

While Gibbs walked with Prides team to the cars, which were parked a few streets away, his bad feeling got worse. He couldn't describe it, but he knew that it was a big mistake to leave Abby there alone.

»Gibbs? What's wrong? «

Surprised Gibbs looked up. Pride and his team looked at him confused and he realized that he had stopped.

»Err… I forget something in the office. «

»Gibbs. «, Pride sighed and put his hand on the shoulder of his friend, »I know that you are worried because of Abby, but she is fine. «

»No. I can't describe it, but I know that something isn't right. I can feel it. «

»You love her and you are worried, I understand that. But you have to calm down. She is a grown up woman and not a little child, who you have to check on every minute. «

»I know who she is, but I can't ignore my gut. I'll go back. «

And with those words he turned around.

»Gibbs! «, Pride shouted after him, but he didn't listen, »Come on guys. «

»We really follow him? «, Brody asked with big eyes.

»Yes. I hope that he will come with us, when he sees that she is fine. «

When they reached the street they saw how a strange man entered their office. Immediately they pulled their guns and ran over.

»"Don't worry she is fine". «, Gibbs imitated Pride, »What do you say now? «

»What do you think about "let's go inside"? «

Gibbs gave him an evil eye and then he walked inside. He risked a little look, but he couldn't find Abby or the man. Suddenly he saw how the man stood up. He was kneeling on the ground to look under Prides desk, but he couldn't saw Gibbs or the others, because he had turned his back to them.

»Come on sweety. I will not hurt you, I promise. My boss just wants to have a little chat with you. «

Pride appeared beside him.

»Where is Abby? «, he whispered that silent that Gibbs almost didn't hear him.

»I can't find her. «

Suddenly he heard Abbys scream.

»Well hello sweety. Are you ready to talk with my boss? «

It was all what Gibbs needed. With a step he was in the room, raised his gun and shot the man in the head.

»Declined. «


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update, but I was busy the last days. And you don't have to worry. This will not be the last chapter. There will be another one. Enjoy it. ****J**

* * *

It took Gibbs a few seconds to realize that Abby wasn't screaming anymore, but she sobbed. Quickly he put his gun away and ran to her. Abby was still sitting on the ground in the corner and hugged her legs, while she buried her face.

»Abby. Did he hurt you? «

It was a stupid question and he knew it. Of course, she wasn't hurt. He shot the guy before he reached her, but still he needed to know this. She shook her head, but she didn't look up or stopped crying. Gibbs sat beside her, which was almost impossible, because there wasn't much space to sit down. Then he put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and continued to cry, while he stroked over her hairs. Gibbs was thankful that Pride and his team didn't say anything. They took care of the dead man and called Dr. Wade to get him. When Abby stopped crying, Pride came and brought her a glass of water.

»Do you want to drink something? «

»Thank you. «, she croaked.

»Do you feel better? «, Gibbs asked.

»A little. «

She gave Pride the empty glass back.

»Do you want to stand up? «

»No. «

»Okay. Do you need help, Pride? «

»Please stay! «, Abby suddenly shouted and grabbed his shirt in panic.

»Stay with her. She needs you. «, Pride said smiling.

Relieved Abby rested her head on Gibbs' chest again. They were silent for a few minutes, until Abby broke it.

»I would be a horrible agent. «

»Why do you think that? «

»I scream and cry too much. As an agent I shouldn't do that. I saw you never screaming. «

»I do that a little longer than you, Abbs. «, he chuckled, »But I'm glad that you are no agent. When you are in your lab, I know that you are secure and I don't have to worry about you. But when you are outside? I don't think I could ever sleep again. «

»I'm sure you would bind me to you. «, she laughed.

»Yeah very likely. «

Suddenly she stopped laughing and a shocked expression appeared on her face.

»What's wrong? «, Gibbs asked alarmed.

»I know who the killer is. «

* * *

After an hour Pride took the barman of the little bar, where Abby disappeared, in custody. He gave Abby the blood to test it, while Brody and Chris went to the house of the barman. It lied deep in the woods, almost invisible. It took them a while to find it, but when they did, they found the stolen Pick up and the mobile phone of the last victim. And after Abby confirmed that the blood was a match, everything was over.

A few days later Gibbs and Pride sat on a bank and watched how Abby fed some dugs.

»Does she still have the nightmares? «

»Not that much anymore. It will take time, but she will make it. «

»Are you angry with me? «

»About what? «

»Well there was another contract killer, who wanted to kill her and who came really close. «

»That wasn't your fault. You couldn't know that the anonymous hint would be a fake or that the contract killer would break into the office. «

»Yeah, but I should have known. «

»Maybe when it came to your team, you will know. «

»Yeah, maybe. «

»Why was he after Abby? «

»Do you remember Abbys and my little trip to the bar, where we wanted to catch Liam Marquesp? «

»The bar where she disappeared? «

»Exactly. The barman, Samuel Pexer, he was the boss of the contract killers. He was there and gave us our drinks. He knew that we were from NCIS. When Abby came back from the toilette, he was outside talking to one of his contract killers about the murders and he thought that Abby had heard him. «

»But as a matter of fact she didn't hear anything. «

»And again you are right. She saw Liam and followed him, but that was all. «

»And that is the reason why she never leaves her lab. «

»I understand it now. «

»Good. «

»I believe it will take a long time before I will see her again. Am I right? «

»We will see. «

»You would allow her to come to New Orleans alone? Are you ill? «

»Who said that she would come alone? I would come with her. I will never allow her to come here alone. «

»That sounds more like you. «, Pride answered and rolled his eyes.

»What are you guys talking about? «, Abby asked and sat down beside Gibbs.

»Nothing. «, Pride said quickly.

Gibbs gave him a really-can't-you-do-it-more-obvious-look.

»Yeah sure. You were talking about the murderer. «

»When you already know it, why do you ask? «

»I didn't know it, but after your quick "nothing" it wasn't hard to think about something you would try to hide from me. «

»Gibbs she is too clever. «

»Tell me something new. «

A big smile appeared on Abbys face.

»Did you find out, who gave you the anonymous hints? «

»It was our killer. He tried to confuse us and the last call was just to get us out of the office. «

»And that is enough. He is in prison and finish. «, Gibbs said, »If you are finish with feeding the dugs, can we go? Because our flight starts soon and I don't want to miss it. «

»I'm ready. Although I would love to stay a few days more. There are so many places I want to see… «

»Not an option. Let's go. «

»Come on Gibbs. Just a little trip and then… «

»Do I have to repeat myself? «

»Gibbs. Please… «

»Abby, say goodbye. «

With a sigh she stood up and hugged Pride.

»Thank you for your help, kid. «

»Call me if you need me again. «

»No, the next time he calls ME when he needs you. «, Gibbs answered.

»I wouldn't dare. «, Pride said smiling.


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the last chapter. Sorry that I'm that late, but I was on vacation. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you will leave a last review for me. Enjoy this chapter ****J**

* * *

As soon as they were in the air Abby started to talk about New Orleans and how much she miss her team. Gibbs tried a couple times to interrupt her, but he had no luck. After an hour Abby fell asleep and her head sank on Gibbs' shoulder, which made him smile. Carefully he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

»How do you do that? «, he whispered in her hairs, »How is it possible that you can annoy me in one second and then you fell asleep and I can't be angry with you anymore? You really are a miracle. «

After a while he fell asleep too.

* * *

Hours later they landed at the airport of Washington DC. Abby awoke when Gibbs tried to close her seat belt.

»Gibbs? «

»Hey Abbs. «

»What are you doing? «

»We are landing. «, he chuckled, »I just wanted to close your seat belt. «

»Oh. «

Suddenly she felt how the airplane started to sink. It took them fifteen minutes to get outside and to get their luggage.

»Do you want to share a cab with me? «, Abby asked, when they walked through the hall.

»Nope. «

Shocked Abby looked at him.

»Honestly? You don't want to share a cab with me? «

»Yeah. Come on. «

He took her suitcase and walked towards the parking area. Abby hesitated, but then she followed him.

»What are you doing? «

»I walk to my car. «

»Your car is here? «

»Of course. I took the next flight after yours. I needed to get you. I couldn't waste time with a cab. «

»And that's why you said that you don't share a cab with me. «, Abby concluded.

»What did you think? «

»Err… nothing. Let's go to your car. «

* * *

»I can't wait to see my lab again. And Tony and Ziva and McGee and... «

»Abbs. Please. You already told me that in the plane. «

»I know. I'm just that excited, you know? «

»Yes, I know. «

»When I'm at home you are free again. «

»Free? I don't think so. «

»I meant for the rest of this day. Not for the rest of your life. «

»I'm not even free for this day. «

»What do you mean? «

But Gibbs didn't answer. Suddenly he stopped the car, but when Abby looked up she didn't see her house.

»Gibbs. That is your house. «

»Really? «, Gibbs asked sarcastically and got outside.

Abby opened her door, while Gibbs took their luggage.

»I know that you know that this is your house. But I thought you would drop me of at my place. «

»Well you will stay for a while at MY place. «

»What? Why? And what do you mean with "a while"? «

Gibbs walked towards his door and Abby followed him quickly.

»Gibbs! Could you please answer me? «

He opened the front door.

»It means that you are grounded for at least a month. «

With those words he went inside and left a shocked Abby outside.

»WHAT?! You can't be serious! «, she yelled after she found her voice again.

»I am serious. «

»Why am I grounded? I did nothing wrong! I… «

Suddenly he stood in front of her.

»You did nothing wrong? «, he asked slowly.

»Yes? «

»And what do you call it to fly to New Orleans without my permission? «

»I had the permission of the director. «

»But not mine! You didn't even ask me! «

»Yeah, but… «

»And what is about playing agent in New Orleans and follow a dangerous man? «

»Well, Pride said… «

»I don't care what Pride said! You are a part of MY team and not of his! You do what I say! Did I make myself clear?! «

»Yes, Sir. «, she answered quietly.

»Good! Go upstairs. You can have the guest room. «

Quickly she took her suitcase and walked to the stairs, but before she got upstairs she turned around to him.

»You do realize that I'm a grown-up woman? You can't ground me like a little child. «

He gave her "the look" and without another word she went. Gibbs sighed. He really needed a coffee.

* * *

At the evening he called Abby down. She had a shower and was wearing one of Gibbs shirts.

»Don't you already have one of mine? «

»Yeah. But I need to wash it. I slept the last days in it. «

»So you decided to take a new one? «

»Shall I take it off? «

»No. It's fine. «, he sighed, »I ordered Chinese. «

»Sounds good to me. «

She sat down and took one of the bags.

»Can we talk about the grounding thing? «

»Sure. What do you want to know? «

»Actually I thought I could convince you to drop it. «

»Nope. «

»Why not? «

»Because you deserves it. The next time you think about it when you want to go somewhere without asking me. «

»Gibbs that is stupid. I'm a grown-up woman. I don't need someone, who tells me what I'm allowed to do and what not. «

»Yeah? Then tell me why do you always get in trouble? «

»I don't get always… «

»What was with LA? «

»I… I'm not responsible that this crazy killer wanted to kill me. I just did my job. «

»Yes, but I wasn't there. «

»But I had Callen and Sam and Kensi and… «

»And they couldn't prevent it. «

»It wasn't there fault, Gibbs. «

»Yes it was. They had the exercise to keep you safe and they didn't. «

»They had the exercise to catch the killer. «

»And to keep you safe. Callen knew that. «

»But they saved me. Doesn't that count? «

»No. «

»You are cruel. «

»Are we finish now? «

»No. If you are so worried about my safety, then why don't you show me to shoot? «

»You don't get a gun. «

»Why not? I use guns at work the whole time. «

»Yeah, but you don't get a gun. You are not an agent. How often do I have to remind you? «

»I already got that part. I believe you repeated it a lot in New Orleans. «

»See? Another place where you get in trouble. «

»I wasn't in danger in New Orleans at the beginning. «

»You followed a dangerous man. «

»But I told Pride that I would follow him. «

»Yeah, but you didn't wait for him. «

Abby opened her mouth, but no words came out.

»And because you did this, a murderer thought you would be a problem for him and told his contract killers to eliminate you. «

»Okay I get it! I put myself in danger. But still there is no reason to ground me. «

»You are grounded for a month. End of discussion. «

Abby opened her mouth again, but Gibbs cut her off.

»And if you don't stop now I will raise it. Your choice Abby. «

She bit her lip and gave him an evil eye, but she stopped. They ate in silence, until Gibbs' mobile phone rang.

»Gibbs? «

»Hey brother. Do you know where Abby is? I tried to reach her, but she didn't answer. «

»I believe her phone is in her bag. «

»Why do I have the feeling that she is with you? «

»Maybe because she is? «

»It's late. Why is she at your place? «

»She is grounded for a month. «

»You didn't. «

»I did. «

»You are cruel. «

»Be careful. You are the reason why she is grounded. «

»Okay, okay. I just wanted to know if you two are alright. «

»Wait a second. «

»What? Gibbs? Are you there? «

Gibbs gave Abby the mobile phone.

»He wants to talk to you. «

»Yeah? «

»Hey kid. How are you? «

»Good. Can you believe that I'm grounded? «

»For how long? «

»A month. «

»He is just doing this, because he loves you, you know?. «

»Yeah. I know. But it still sucks. «

»I believe you. Okay kid. Be nice to him and then maybe it won't be a month. I pray for you. «

»Thank you. Bye. «

»Bye kid. «

She closed the mobile phone.

»He thinks it is stupid, too. «

Gibbs gave her "the look" again and she quickly stood up and put the bags away.

»So what do we do now? «, she asked, when she came back.

»You go sleeping. «

»And you? You go in your basement? «

»No I will sleep too. We have work to do tomorrow. «

»And where will you sleep? «

»Go. I'm tired. «

»But… «

»Abby. I'm not in the mood to discuss this now. «

»But… «

»Abby! «

»Fine! «, she said and stormed upstairs.

When she reached the guest room, Gibbs was behind her. Within a second he bent her over and landed five hard smacks on her butt.

»OW! GIBBS! «

He allowed her to raise herself again and she rubbed her butt.

»That hurts. «

»Good, because I don't like your behavior. «

»You're the one, who doesn't listen to me. «

»I don't listen to you, because I'm tired and I don't want discuss with you. «

»You don't even know what I wanted to ask you! «

»I don't need to know! You only want that I will drop your grounding, but I will not! «

»I wanted to ask you if you would stay with me! But I already got your answer. «

Again she wanted to storm off, but Gibbs grasped her arm quickly.

»Wait. Okay, I overreacted. But in my defense you have to admit that when you argue the whole time with me about your grounding that it is normal to think that you still want to try it. «

»Well there are people, who listen if someone tells them no. But it is obviously that you think of me as a stupid little child. «

He saw how tears built up in her eyes.

»Don't cry. «

Quickly he pulled her tight against him and stroked her hairs.

»Please don't cry. I don't think that you are a stupid little child. Stubborn maybe but not stupid. I would never say that. «

»But you think that I'm like a child. «

»Well, sometimes you act like one. Especially when you storm off. «

»I was angry. «

»I know. Come on, let's go to bed. I will stay with you. «

»You don't have to if you don't want to. «

He smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead.

»I thought you know me better. «

* * *

In the morning Gibbs' mobile phone rang and woke them up. Gibbs had his arm around Abbys shoulders and her head rested on his chest.

»Gibbs? «

»Hey boss. We have a new case. Are you still in New Orleans or do you come to work today? «

»We will be there in an hour, Dinozzo. «

»I don't want to stand up. «, Abby murmured, after Gibbs closed his mobile phone.

»We have to. Besides don't you want to see your lab? And didn't you tell me yesterday how much you want to see Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky… «

Those words woke Abby fully and she jumped out of the bed.

»You are right. I'm in the bathroom. «

Chuckling Gibbs watched how she ran outside. It was a good feeling that everything was back to normal. His little girl was back in DC and she was safe. Now he could focus on his work again.


End file.
